Many local municipalities and other units of government have enacted laws to regulate activities, such as noise pollution, which may have a harmful effect on the public. Loud engines from vehicles or machinery may detract from the enjoyment of neighborhoods by generating excessive noise. In addition, loud automobile stereos, household sound generating devices, or loud parties may likewise disturb the neighborhood peace. Such engines, stereos, and activities may be particularly disturbing during evening hours. As a result, many units of government have enacted legislation setting noise level standards.
Devices mounted or placed at or near the roadside for monitoring noise violations are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,771, U.S. Patent Application 2004/0194549, and U.S. Patent Application 2002/0011939. Several inventions in the prior art appear to disclose mobile or personal sound measuring devices such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,835, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,980, U.S. Patent Application 2007/0017292, U.S. Patent Application 2007/0180915, and U.S. Patent Application 2006/0219015.
However, the present inventor recognizes a need for a mobile sound-measuring device, which is reliable, accurate and easy-to-operate. Also, the present inventor recognizes the need for a device that law enforcement personnel can utilize to quickly measure decibel sound levels, measure the distance from the sound source, and determine whether a noise level standard law is being violated. Further the present inventor recognizes the need for such a device to easily document the violation and generate a citation or ticket.